Twin love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'The P sisters'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Twin love**

 **Sam and Melanie are in Sam's bedroom.**

Both of them wear a tight black t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Are you horny?" says Sam, drinking some beer.

"Not really, but I'm sure I will become soon if you seduce me, sister." says Melanie.

"It will be a pleasure to try." says Sam as she slide her right hand down Melanie's sweatpants and start to gently rub Melanie's clit.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Melanie.

"Good. Relax and enjoy it, girl." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Yay!" says a happy Melanie, who really enjoy what Sam does to her.

"Sexy." says Sam. "Your clit is so nice."

"Thanks." says Melanie.

"Cool." says Sam.

"Awww!" moans Melanie.

"Kiss me, baby." says Sam.

Melanie gives Sam a very erotic kiss.

"Yeah, now we're talking." says Sam with a bright sweet smile.

"Indeed, sexy sister." says Melanie, just as happy as Sam is.

Sam pull off her t-shirt, revealing her big boobs.

"I'm so horny." says Sam.

"Awww! So cute." says Melanie.

"Okay." says Sam as she pull down her pants.

"Your pussy smell so slutty." says Melanie.

"Thanks, sister." says Sam.

Sam is very horny.

Both of them takes of their clothes and go into the 69 position on Sam's bed, licking each other's pussy.

"You taste like one huge orgasm." whisper Sam.

"You taste cute too." whisper Melanie.

"Thanks. So sexy and cozy." moans Sam.

"Indeed, girl." says Melanie in a soft erotic tone.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Very much so." moans Melanie.

"Holy shit...yeah!" moans Sam.

"Mmmm, so nice!" moans Melanie.

"Your pussy is slutty." says Sam.

"Your pussy is wonderful too." says Melanie.

"Of course." says Sam.

"Mmmm!" moans Melanie.

"Sexy." says Sam with a slutty smile.

"Yeah." says Melanie.

55 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Sam and Melanie as they both cum together.

They clean up and put on new clean clothes.

"That was awesome." says Sam.

"It was good, yes." says Melanie.

"Next time I'm gonna fuck you." says Sam.

"How? You're a girl..." says Melanie.

"I've bought a strap-on." says Sam.

"Oh...like a dildo with straps so a girl can fuck a person?" says Melanie.

"Yeah, you'll love it." says Sam.

"I hope so. It sounds a bit much, but I love you so I'll try it for you." says Melanie.

"Awesome." says Sam.

2 hours later.

"Girls, do you hide anything from me?" says Pam, the mother of Sam and Melanie.

"No, mom." says Melanie.

"Alright. I don't want my daughters to do anything kinda perverted." says Pam. "Of course Sam's done some naughty stuff a few years ago, but still."

"We do nothing that is perverted, mom." says Melanie.

"Good." says Pam.

The next day.

Sam and Melanie are naked and making out in the living room.

"Mmm, sooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah, very cute!" moans Melanie.

"What?" says Pam in surprise and anger as she enter the room and sees her daughters doing something erotic.

"Mom? Sorry..." says Melanie and Sam.

"Not too weird that Sam is doing this, but Melanie, you were always the good girl. How could you?" says Pam.

"I'm sorry. Sam and I...we love each other." says Melanie.

"You're sisters." says Pam.

"Yeah, but we love each other. Melanie is so sexy." says Sam.

"Sam's very erotic too." says Melanie.

"Do you girls realize that what you do is forbidden?" says Pam.

"Mom, since when do you care?" says Sam.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" says Pam.

"You've done quite a few things that you could go to prison for so it's weird that you care that Melanie and I are a couple." says Sam.

"Yes. I've done some bad shit, but that doesn't mean that I want you girls to do that as well." says Pam.

"Let's show her how erotic sister sex is." says Sam.

"Alright, babe." says Melanie.

Sam and Melanie start to finger-fuck each other.

"Holy shit...!" says Pam as she throw up.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Melanie and Sam, finger-fucking each other faster.

"Please stop." says Pam.

"Not before orgasm." says Sam.

6 minutes later.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Melanie and Sam as they both get an orgasm.

"I can't believe this happens..." says Pam.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
